Sequel Promised Reunion
by RikuSenpai
Summary: Hey Guys this is a Sequel from my first story which was GarekixNai Nai s friend is visiting him. From the very first time he saw that friend Gareki started to feel uneasy... is he just extremly jealous or is there really a reason for him to feel like that? enjoy )


**Hey Guys. This is a Sequel from Promised Reunion. I thought it was a pretty cute Story sooooooooo i made this one. I hope you like it =)**

**WARNING THIS IS YAOI means BoyxBoy if you dont like please leave. This Story is also M rated soooooo you know what this means**

_"Good morning gareki~~~"_ the first thing i see when i wake up in morning is Nais face... Its so cute always... I love this persons everythingand i enjoy our time we can spend. _"Morning Nai"_ when i see his smile each time i also feel like smiling I returned his smile and caressed his right cheek "_ gareki i'll make breakfast... You go and shower ne~"_ _how cute_. I got up and went to the bathroom.. I showered and changed ito my uniform _"its ready~~~ itadakimasu!"_ I went to my chair and placed a kiss on his lips before sitting down. Nais breakfast was... simple.. but he always gives his best, so its very delicious. When we finished we went to school. Nai would always hold my hand. They all looked at us as if we were committing a crime, but we couldnt care less _"gareki! do you think we will write a test? I dont really get history..." "Well.. Since youre a baka its no wonder, but we wont today no worries " "how mean!"_ when i said that he puffed his cheeks like he always does, he´s always so cute.. I would stop going to school and be with him all day and night.. I cant get enough of him.. _"Oh gareki! I cant walk home with you today... Its soooo sad... I want to stay with you..." ... "What you gonna do?"_ he looked uneasy, when i looked at him he turned his head from left to right and then eventually our eyes met. _" well... Uhm.. A friend from florida is going to come and visit.. I'll be busy for a few days.. Sorry.."_ _what? So it will be longer then just today... Bleh... That sucks... "Well... Its ok we still see each other at school "_ he squeezed my hand and then smiled bright. We entered the school and our class began. _**Ding ding dong** _when break arrived we went like always to our place at the rooftop...

"_Mnhhhh...nhhhh"_ i sealed Nais lips with mine and our tounges started to dance in his mouth, he moaned like always into the kiss.. Nai really like to kiss a lot.. Not just that also when i play with his nipples, he loves that but he´s way too shy to admit it. When i traced my tounge over his teeth and slowly licked them he blushed shades of red "mnghhhhh...ahnnn hah..." As i lick and suck in his heat he groaned and ii eventually touched his chest... i rolled my finger over the bare tips they were fully erect. Then i slowly kissed him from his lips down to his chin and started to lick along his neck. Its such a slender neck but not just the neck, his whole body is like that not just slender but very sensitive... One touch and he's on fire... _"Mnhhhh... Hahhh... G.. Gareki..."_ looking at him in that state i could tell that i couldn´t stop just here. I kneaded the left nipple still licking his neck up and down... _"Mnhh..."_ I unzipped his pants and took his already hard manhood in my hand and started to stroke it _"Ahhhhnnnn..."_ sweet moans as always escaped and i pumped even faster and harder... _"Nai... break will be over soon... I'll jerk us off for now..."_ when i said that he turned his head to meet mine and nodded.. I grabbed him and moved him so that he was facing me Nai liked it the most when i kissed him while doing H-stuff. I unzipped my pants and rubbed our wet members together _"mnhhh...ahh..."_ the more he moaned the harder i stoked us _"haahhh...Nai.. Touch me too.." "Mnhhhh... . Sorry.."_ saying that he smiled, such a seductive expresssion.._ Dont look like that ...I want to enter him..._ I kissed him on his beautiful swollen lips as he parted them and i started to stroke his heat to ecstasy. The sound of stroking, groaning and wet kisses filled the rooftop.. Good that we are alone at the moment since the seniors had field practice they couldn´t come up and other students dont dare to enter, so we could do what we wanted to.. what i wanted to do was to enter him and fill him up at this second but the break was about to end in like 5 minutes _"nghhh... Nai..."_ we broke the kiss and only a trace of salvia connected our lips.. I broke it when i liked my lips. I stroked him harder and faster and his arousal twitched in my hand his body jerked back just to abandoned himself to pleasure _"ahhhh!HAHHH!"_ he fought for more Oxygen he rested his head on my shoulder and i felt myself cumming too _"nai...nhhhh!"_ I released in heavy gasap and leaned against the wall behind me... _"Hehe..."_ nai laughed a litte still resting on my shoulder and i embraced him. I captured his mouth with hungry urgency and our tounges started once more with a dance inside his mouth..._**ding ding dong...** "Phew! That was close... "_ i looked at nai when he said that and smiled he then smiled back and we went to our classroom, after school i went with a few guys to the game center. When i started to be close with nai our classmates started to talk to me too and i opened up a little...Nai had to go home because a guest came to visit him... that sucked but well its only for a few days and its not like we couldn´t see each other at school... A few hours later i went home while waiting for the subway i mailed Nai _"Nai.. How is it going with your guest?.. Good night"_ **-send.** It didnt took even a minute and he mailed back _"gareki~ he's not here yet _**(￣▽￣)**_ i'm waiting at the station... He's almost there. Good night and sweet nai dreams! _**(^з^)-** _"_ _god.. Thats so cute... So.. He's at the station.. He's waiting for the subway which comes from the airport... Its not far from here... _I decided to go and peek on him.. _So his guest is a guy... I guess a friend of him hm?_ I walked to the direction were nai probably was, there were so many people i´ve noticed a small guy with white hair and a small back, when i knew it was Nai my heart began to skip a beat... _I'm just looking... Nothing more.._. The train eventually came and he looked around, thats so nai.. He was hecticly looking around _"KAROKU!~~~~"_ a loud voice which was nais to 100 precent filled the section.. _Hehehe thats so nai... so that guys name is Karoku? Thats not a very american name_... when he said that name and waved, a tall guy with light blue hairs looked at his way and he smiled i have to say he´s pretty handsome. When i saw him walking to Nai, i kind of felt uneasy.. I_ wonder... "Nai... I've missed you..."_ when he was by Nai he hugged him tight. Nai looked rather happy and i was just pissed... _That´s way too close... "Welcome Karoku!"_ Nai also hugged him and they stayed a while like that he let him go just to grab his face _! What the hell?_ I was so damn angry... I just wanted to go there and take nai away. I was already angry and to make it even worse he kissed nai... _**!OI!**_ i could feel a vein popping out of my forehead he kissed nai!_ On his lips! What the hell?_ Nai only smiled and they walked off. I was just standing there dumpfounded I didnt know what just happend _What the hell?_ I was so angry and the best thing was that i also missed my train so i waited for a half hour...

The next day i entered the class with a rough jerk. Nai was sitting on my desk and when he saw me he smiled _"morning gareki~~~~"_ seeing that i almost forgot what i wanted to say or rather what i saw yesterday _I just cant be angry If its him i... Damn... But still... "Morning..."_ he smiled at me and i remembered again how they hugged each other _why didnt you stopped him nai? Or jerked back? Or anything would ve be fine! But no you just let him do as he pleases! Damn... Im losing my cool... "Lets start with the lesson"_ the teacher entered the room and we started with the class. Break came in pretty fast.. I was still pissed but walked with nai to the rooftop _"oi! Where do you think youre going?"_ we stopped walking when a teacher was at the door for the rooftop... _Urgh... Amazing we cant even go in... "Uhm... Sorry sensei.. "_ we turned back and i was looking for a quite place.._ "Itadakimasu~"_ i wasnt really hungry but still ate since Nai would worry if i dont.. _"You went to the game center? How was it? I wanna go too..."_ good thing he started with the conversation _"it was ok.. we had fun.. and you? did your guest arrived?"_ i couldnt help but asked with a annoyed tone... I was still angry. _"Yeah... Karoku is here.. What is with you? Couldn´t you sleep?"_ he looked at me with his huge crimson eyes i could tell that he was worried... _Sigh..."im fine.. So his name is Karoku? Is he really from america?"_ he looked at me for a while then he looked down to his bento... _Urgh.. I made him upset... Damn.. I suck.. "Yes.. He is from america..."_ he still looked upset, I couldnt stand to see him like that and i kissed his soft pink lips... _Chu_... he looked suprised and blushed i did my best and smiled he then smiled back as bright as always... That´s how i want to see nai Happy and smiling. We talked a little more about the game center since he asked so much then went back to the classroom. It was the third day already since nai went alone home. I was bored and went home or met with classmates... _"G..gareki... Uhm.. Can we walk home together?"_ _finally!_ We could finally walk together again! _"Is that ok?"_ _Urgh! Just show him how happy you are... But noooo i have to act cool_ he nodded and we walked off when i saw a face on the gate i didnt wanted to ever see again a vein popped out in my forehead again and my whole body became tense... _Karoku_... that tall outstanding asshole was there... I could feel how my bloodpressure went up and i got extremly angry, annoyed and pissed off... _"KAROKU?"_ hearing that voice he noticed nai and had a huge smile on his face..._ Bastard_... they embraced each other again.. I cursed him with words im not proud off... when he kissed him again i exploded!_** You fucking asshole! "OI! THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"** "! Gareki! Stop"_ i grabbed his collar and pressed his back against he gate, holding him up i was glaring at him but all he did was looking calm at me and that pissed me even more off, Ice blue calm eyes were looking at me and for some reason my grip hardend_..."GAREKI! Stop!"_ nais voice finally reached my ears, letting him go i stepped back. Nai looked shoked at me so other students, the only one who was calm and not concerned was Karoku. I couldnt dare looking to Nais direction _"my my... I was just greeting him like always..."_ his words just prokoved me to punch him but i held back Nai was already in that state i didnt wanted to sink more into my jealously anger... _Tch... Greeting him like always... What´s that for a greeting... "You know they greet like that in america..."_ everytime he said something to me he made sure that our eyes met which pissed me much more off I clicked annoyed with my tounge _"we arent in america so you better stop that"_ when i said that i walked off to escape that situation, still unable to look at nai which was next to him _"...gar..eki..."_ it was just like a whipser Nai said my name yet he didnt came with me which was really painful. When i started to walk the other students who saw that just looked in shock. When i was at home i went straight into my room, locked it and took my headphones on listening to music makes me calm down so i thought, it was that what i needed, yet i couldnt stop thinking about what just happend.. _so im a jealous type? I never knew... Karoku... What are you to Nai?_ just his gaze was irritating me I´m sure nai is hating me by now.. _Tch..._ I slowly closed my eyes and let the music play a moment later i couldnt opened my eyes since they felt so heavy and dozed off _**vrrrr..vrrrr..vrrr**_ i felt something vibrating in my pocket and noticed it was my mobile phone... A unread message... _"Sup gareki calmed down bro? If not lets meet for Ka~ra~oke~~ mail me back! Yogi "_ yogi was my classmate and we started to meet sometimes on the weekend only to chill..._ Karaoke hm?_ I´m not the type whos into that but if i stay alone ill just think about too much stuff. I decided to go and mailed him back just to get a reply seconds later _"sweeeettttt~~~ we'll be meeting at the west exist"_ i got up and changed my clothes from school uniform to a black jeans and a tshirt_..."i'm leaving..."_ my parents said stuff like always not to come too late or not to do stupid things the usual stuff.. When i closed the gate i looked across the street were Nai is living and then heard laughs _Nai..._ He walked home with** him**... _"!g..gareki!"_ I actually wanted to walk pass and ignore them, i knew i was acting like a kid but i didnt knew how to face nai being caughted i stopped only a few steps away from nai, karoku was standing very close behind him It was so awkward it was silent when nai then broke it _"..you going out?"_ he was searching for my gaze but i avoided it _"yeah..yogi wants to go to karaoke..." "...i see.. Uhm.."_ _Damn i hate myself so much_ i acted like an asshole and the guy behind him was just looking and provoked me _"Well...see ya"_ I patted his head and left _"GAREKI!"_ i was suprised when he shouted like that but he also looked the same, it was gettin dark so i couldn´t see much of his expression but those huge eyes were full with suprise he realized it and looked to karoku_.."uhm.. S..sorry... Have fun... Good night"_ shit... this friday was the worst ever in my life, i´m sure nai wanted to say something else but didnt... _Well whatever_.. I walked my way to the west exit from the station and met up with yogi the evening was ok, If i were interested in such stuff i guess it would´ve been an amazing evening some girls tried to hit on me another one wanted to leave with me earlier and the guys got drunk left with girls. Of course I went alone home it was past 2 am and i was really tired. I went home and slept unti saturday evening. I didnt do much on that day i was cleaning my room and helped my mom a litte the next day we went shopping since my mother wanted to buy some stuff. I slept early and while i was on my bed i felt dissatisfaction, it was my first weekend without Nai, thought we didnt do much when we met it was always special but this weekend just sucked and the worst part was i made him upset and didnt even apologized... _**Vrr..vrrrr...** _I checked the mail i´ve got and it was again from Nai _"good night.. Sweet dreams"_ he mailed the same yesterday too. I checked the other mails which were older they were so cute and you could tell how happy he was when he wrote them. I closed my phone and my eyes felt heavy and i felt asleep.  
The next morning _I hate mondays_... I walked alone to school since i left earlier Nai wasnt with me as i walked zombie like studets walked their way to school _I wonder what nai did _did he also felt lonely like me? I guess not because **HE** was with him. I entered the class and my classmates looked with full suprise at me... _"Eh? that's rare... Where ya left Naichan?"_ asked yogi halfasleep _"He's coming soon"_ then i sat down and looked at the notes for the starting subject, the class filled one by one and only a few students were missing _"GAREKI!"_ i looked at a angry nai and just before he wanted to say something the teacher entered the class **Ding ding dong** _"lets begin..."_ _so Nai is mad? of course he is, i´m the worst boyfriend ever_.. _I know im at fault and i know im acting wrong but i cant change... Why?_ **Ding ding dong** break was there really fast and the students went out with their bentos I saw Nai waiting and went to his direction, he suddenly grabbed my hand and walked off, the rooftop was closed so we had to go to the schoolyard full with students, we found a quite place and he stopped and faced me. I knew he was mad but he also looked so cute at that moment _"why didnt you waited?!"_ his tone was serious yet i felt bad and couldnt look him into his eyes, when i look at them i feel like im melting and there is nothing i wouldnt do for him... _"I had to go earlier and buy something.."_ that was a lie and he looked like he didnt believed me... _"Why are you acting like that? Its the same as friday after school! You didnt even waited for me! Also you should habe apologized to karoku he didnt do anything wrong!"_ hearing that name and the fact that he was on that light blue haired guys side made me very angry and i clenched my teeth_..."what the hell? He's kissing you like that and you say he didnt do anything wrong?" "Thats just the way he is!" Dont talk about him... Im losing my temper.. Just stop... "So when my ex girlfriend were greeting me like that you say it would be ok?"_ when i said that his reddish eyes widenend. I already knew that he was his ex boyfriend which he dated for a short time back then, when we talked about his ex- boyfriend he never said a name but the way he talked about him i knew from the time i saw them at the station that it was looked with sad eyes at me and i felt again a pain in my chest _"t..thats...! I dont like it! I hate it when youre like this! Karoku said to apologize to you! But i didnt do anything wrong! Have it your way!"_ when he said that he was sobbing, I was hurt seeing him like that but my anger was out of control for me _"Karoku this karoku that.. If hes so amazing why dont you start dating again? Isnt he better then I am? Dont hold back Nai go and let him have you!"_ _that wasnt what i wanted to say... I dont want you to leave nor i want to leave you... Nai..._ his teary eyes widened and the shock was written all over his face... _"...!hic..."_ he had a mixed look it was anger and sadness..._ I said too much_... when i thought about that i only heared a loud noise _**SLAP**_ seconds after that sound a pain spreaded around my right cheek... _"Tch! Why you...!"_ I was very angry and he saw that when i moved my hand up to the air he closed his eyes and was trembling as if he was waiting for me to hit him.. I was angry but i couldnt punch him... _"Oi gareki!"_ a familiar voice shouted and all i heard were fast steps to our direction i grabbed Nais hand with force his eyes still closed and smahed my lips onto his, i forced my way inside of his mouth and roughly moved my tounge, all i could see was a Nai with full opened eyes and a few shocked students... _"Mnhhhh!nghh!"_ I ignored his cries for freedom and bit his bottom lips which started to bleed and i still kissed him mindlessly when i heard his harsh and uneven breaths i broke the kiss and when i looked around i could see that the people already disappeared. Nai lost his balance and he plumped to the ground all i could hear were his sobs, his cries pierced me. I didn't just said something bad no i also acted like the idiot i am _"Nai... I.."_ just when i wanted to say something he looked up with a expression I've never seen, he was holding his hand which was a little red from my grip and his look on his face was... I just wanted to die at that moment.. Fear, sadness and shock.. those emotions were written all over his face, that face which used to smile all the time.._.what have i done?_.. I slumped right next to him and covered my eyes with my hands..._ I'm sorry... I didn't meant to..._ none of those words came out of my mouth when i knew he needed them now, he didn't looked once at me.._** Ding ding dong t**_he bell rang but he still didn't moved_ "...Lets go back..."_ he was quivering and his voice was shacking, when he wanted to stand up and leave i grabbed his hand without thinking _"ouch..."_ I loosen it when he cried out in pain, he flinched when i pulled him back to me_ "...Nai..."_ i didn't said much but embraced him tight, it may was a little painful but i wanted him this close, not a word came out of my or his mouth as he began to cry in my arms and all i could do was to hold him even tighter. The class started already but we couldn't care less _"... Nai.. I.. I love you... Please forgive me.. I.. I didn't mean to..."_ I couldn't finish my sentence when i felt something warm dripping along my red cheek... _Damn.._ I also started to cry but i didn't cared if it was uncool or not I was so sad that i did something like that to him out of jealousy. I failed as a human being I always wanted to cherish him and make him happy no matter what... but...i just lost it so easily... I took his head in my hands and drew him closer as i butterfly kissed his face... His forehead, his nose, his cheeks, each part i gently kissed him, I knew i couldn't just make up with him by doing that but it was all i did or could, when a tear dropped to his hands he looked up and saw me crying, he then did something i missed so much and smiled... _"Heh... Thats so lame..."_ ... _Why would you joke at a time like this?_ He hugged me and buried his face in my chest and shook his head from left to right.. _" i don't want you to leave me! Sob please gareki... Sob... I don't want to break up! Sob"_ i hugged him back and kissed his hair. We stayed a little longer like that and didn't said a word but calmed down when we heard our heart beats, we already missed two subjects and decided to leave the school ground. We went to a park which was empty since the kids were at school, we sat down on a bench and i wrapped my arm around Nai and drew him closer, we calmed finally down and were ready to talk _"! ..look!."_ he suddenly stood up and went to the swing, he started to swing_ "Gareki! Come! You too! Hehehe"_ i smiled and went to the swing next to him and also started, we were swinging like little kids and eventually came to a stop, when we were only sitting he looked to his feet and moved it _"Gareki look... For you_" a heart shape was on the ground. Thats so damn cute... I smiled at him and moved my swing to his side and placed a kiss on his cheek he blushed and smiled shyly, we didn't said much but drew in the sand_ " ne gareki... What was with you? Are you feeling better?"_ I sighed and got off the swing i kneeled in front of him and looked at the heart he made for me..."_ I'm sorry Nai... I just was so jealous.. and then i did something that stupid to you... I also said stupid things but i love you so much... I couldn't helped it..."_ Nai looked kind of surprised and then he blushed and kissed my forehead.. **Chu**... _" i also love Gareki... I'm sorry about that kiss.. I don't.. I don't want you to greet anyone like that..."_ I shoved his swing a little and he finally looked at me "_ I only want you Nai... Im sorry what i said... That Karoku guy is too soft for you... Im the better choice... I wont greet anyone like that but you... If you... Promise me keep it from others that i cried in front of you..."_ when i said that he puffed his cheeks like always and i was so relieved still kneeling in front of him i took his hands in mine and we intertwined our fingers as i kissed him on his sweet lips. I licked at the place i bit him earlier and Nai parted his beautiful soft little lips we closed our eyes and with that one gentle kiss we made up.  
_"Damn you guys... Shocking people like that! Then i have to lie to sensei and THEN you´re letting me bring your stuff like a dog here.. Jeez.. Hope yer made up... I gotta go.. Oh Gareki~~~ its your treat next time! Cya!"_ yogi left with those words and we started to walk home _"how long is he going to stay?"_ I asked with an annoyed tone when i saw Karoku in the garden _"Until wednesday.."_ when he noticed us he smiled at Nai and only looked at me _" welcome home nai.. So you made up?"_ his calm nature just pissed me off, maybe he was a nice guy, he maybe really just greeted him like he used to, he also maybe doesn't have feeling for Nai but i couldn't help it i just cant like him or feel anything other then annoyance and anger as if he knew what i was thinking he looked at Nai and smiled _" nai you're mom was looking for you.. We'll be going for shopping soon, please go in for a minute..."_ being alone with him he looked into my eyes and came closer _"you're really something huh?"_ just hearing him talk Pissed me off, he came closer and our eyes met i was so annoyed and he knew it, just when i wanted to shout out i felt something soft on my lips _"!...!"_ just when i shoved him away from me he licked my upper lip, I was dumbfounded, i couldn't find words and all he did was licking his lips and smirked lusty..._ "!YOU!..."_ "_Heh... Why so shy? Are w__e blushing? How cute..."_ _damn it! Whats with him? Ill get you for that you asshole! "What the hell do you think you're doing?"_ I was enraged to the maximum and was really about to punch him in the face _"Well you see Nai was always talking about you and I've got interested.. I just went to school to see you... And you didn't disappointed me... Id like to make you cry to be honest but well... You've got Nai..."_ while he said that he observed me with a seductive gaze, i found myself shuddering it was really...scary... to think what this guy wants to do with me... _"Whatever..."_ I was relaxed now because he wasn't interested in Nai but uhm... In me ... but whatever! This was great _"Karoku mom is ready"_ he smiled at him and patted his head _"thanks nai don't forget your homework again"_ he then looked at me and kissed Nai again and i felt a vein popping out of my forehead again... _"!"_ Nai noticed that and stepped back _"Karoku you cant do that anymore Gareki will be jealous!"_ nai looked proudly at me and i just smiled when Karoku noticed that he pinched Nais butt and left with a smile he stopped at the door and looked back to me so i could see his grin_ "hehe"_ nai only laughed and i was again angry but calmed down _"nai! Don't let him touch you as he pleases!"_ he looked questioning at me and widened his reddish eyes _"what...? But..."_ I embraced him and my hands went down to his butt and i squeezed it a little _"Ne Nai **THIS** belongs to me right? So only i can touch it... You see **THIS** belongs to you.. You also don't want to share right? "_ when i said that i rubbed my crotch against his and he blushed shades of red_ "..no..."_ just when i wanted to kiss him i noticed that Nais mom didn't left yet, there was a bench in the back of their garden and we sat down only holding one hand when i heard the car starting it took only seconds and they left, i took Nai on my lap and my lips touched his, we kissed hungrily and i rested my hand on his thighs for a moment, then started to slide it up and down, he then widened his legs and i touched the insides of them... _"Mnghhhhhh..."_ I licked his lips and he parted them i slipped my tounge between his lips and made sweeping, swirling motions inside his mouth, all he could do was swallowing our salvia and he cried in pleasure. I slowly went from his thighs to his crotch and stroked his half erect arousal_ "mnhhhhh... G.. Gareki.. Wait..."_ I looked at him and he was already crimson but blushed even harder.. _"I... I want too..."_ saying that he touched my crotch and started to massage it. I could feel that i was getting harder and i needed to open my pants, Nai unzipped it and took my half erect member in his hand, stroked it gently, i could tell he was shaking but he wanted to do it and it felt good. He then wanted to stand up _"Nai? "_ he avoided my questioning gaze and brought his face to my cock... _No way._.. He stroked it a few times and then licked the head _"nghh... Heh..."_ I couldn't help but laugh at that moment he looked so cute yet he was doing something so erotic... He looked up not knowing why i laughed... _"Sorry you just look so cute"_ i smiled and brought my manhood to his face he parted his lips and sucked on the wet dripping head between his lips..._"nghhhh..."_ it felt really good, It wasn't my first time but this feeling was something i never felt before, he again licked the head and held the base with his hands then he then took me in and suckled on it, he started to move his hand while pushing me deeper in his mouth and gasping breaths escaped _"nghhh.. Nai... So.. Good..."_ while he moved his head, he looked up and could see the blood pooling into my cheeks and he bobbed faster. I got even bigger in his mouth and felt myself about to cum _"nghhh... Nai... Stop..."_ i could tell his smirking around my cock and he then took me even deeper in, i held the back of his head and brought it closer _"urghhh... nai... "_ as i thrusted a few times i filled his mouth with my seed. Nai couldn't help but cough_** glup**_ i heard the sound of swallowing and looked at the reddish huge eyes and he smiled at me, even though we were in the garden were people could easily see us we didn't care at all and continuted _"hmm... Its bitter... never knew..."_ i grabbed his chin and placed a kiss on his swollen pink lips he then got on my lap again and our lips started to meet again . Nai parted already his lips and was inviting me to enter when i sticked my tongue into his mouth i traced it over his teeth, salvia began to drip down his mouth to his chin i broke the kiss and moved my fingers to his mouth and he knew what to do. He slowly took my index and middle finger in and started to lick them when my fingers were wet enough, i brought them to his lower half i slowly entered with one and moved it inside _"mghhh... "_ ignoring his discomfort i pushed the second finger and scissored them inside to make space. I stretched him a little more _"m hhhh...gareki..."_ his cries became more seductive and my sex was full erect i moved my fingers skilful and entered a third one _"yaaaa...!mnghhh..."_ while i was fondling him i pumped my hand in and out and hit his sweet spot, he arched his back and spreaded his legs a little more. If someone were to see us now we'd be done for it but we couldn't stop. I jerked my fingers out and pushed my arching shaft slowly in, when the head was in, Nai groaned i needed one thrust and it was all the way inside of him, his heat made me melt _"ahhhhhhhh..."_ Nais crying were just too cute... _This guy is so damn cute and so naughty at the same time, h_e was so tight, thought we did it already so often but his inner walls would always be tight as the first time. I took my erect rod almost out and then hammered back in _"ahhhhh!...hahhh..."_ he was panting in need and i took him without mercy _"shhht nai.. What if the neighbours notice us?_" when i said that he squeezed all of a sudden and i felt dizzy for a moment. Nai lifted his hips to my thrusting body and i pounded in a fast and hard way _"nghhhh... Gareki.. I cant...ahhhhh!"_ my shaft was squeezed again and nai shuddered and let a uninhibited cry of satisfaction out _"hahhhh... Hahhh..."_ _"Nghhh... Nai... I'm also close..."_ I needed a few more thrust to climax _"hahhhh..!"_ I rode the wild and wonderful waves of sheer ecstasy our bodies still twitched a little and nai kissed me softly. I pulled out and my semen dripped down his thighs, it looked extremly sexy and i was almost ready for another round... _"... Hehehe! This was fun ne?"_ i looked at him with surprise and smiled _"yes... You were too sexy nai"_ he blushed crimson and then we kissed _"let's move in and clean you"_ he nodded and reached for my hand and we walked in to take a shower, we entered from the back door which is in the kitchen as we walked to the door we stopped after nothing something really bad, the shock was written all over our face and we started to panic when we saw there was someone sitting in the kitchen, drinking Tea. When that Person looked to me and Nai ...that gaze took my breath away and we knew there was no doubt that he knew what we done...

**Sooooooo i´ll End this story here its long engouh. I hope you had fun and liked it!**


End file.
